zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Rosa Sisters vs. the Twins A battle of the two sets twins of Majora's Mask. Both sets performers in the Gorman Troupe, one set ill-tempered, the other good-natured. Both sets of twins style red and blue clothing. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Part of me wants to go neutral on this, but honestly, the mere fact that they're in the same group makes it kind of apparent that Nintendo intended for those connections to be there. Just seems like it doesn't bring up any points that aren't immediately obvious in the game, you know? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Too similar to be interesting. --AuronKaizer ' 06:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I have to agree with Xykeb and AK... --'DekuStick '' '' : : Good try. I'd like to see the Twins in something, though. They're unique characters. Portal-Kombat : : PK is right. The twins are a good choice. But same game, let alone same circus troupe? really? This is obviously too obvious in my opinion. I'll stay neutral. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: : Obviously too obvious, lol --BassJapas (talk) 20:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Obiviously. --AuronKaizer ' 20:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Even you thought what Joe said was funny. --BassJapas (talk) 20:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Agreement with Xykeb and AK. - McGillivray227 22:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, just don't really like this one.--Lincas1 23:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I am agreeing with Xykeb and AK too.---[[User:Pie145|'Pie]][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] : : I expect more out of you XYZ... Super duh... 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :: : What are you talking about? Baltro was the one that suggested this... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:01, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Bleh. Not interesting. Try again.'-- C2' / 01:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. Even if Nintendo may have meant it, this fight still seems good. The 20:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Odolwa vs. Volvagia Two popular Bosses that seem to have a lot in common. They both live in a certain temple where the local tribe worships (Deku/Woodfall Temple and Goron/Fire Temple). They are causing trouble for said tribe (Odolwa is causing the poison water in the swamp and Ganondorf kidnapped the Gorons to feed to Volvagia). When this all happens, one person of royalty from the tribes goes to investigate (Deku Princess and Darunia). When they get their though, these two are soundly defeated by the bosses. Link must then save the day, which he does. Ingo the great (talk) 21:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad. I kinda like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I was originally thinking that I'd go neutral, but in all honesty it's a very common theme for a temple to cause problems for the locals. Plus, I guarantee that Volvagia would win. Portal-Kombat : : To the above comment: no other example I can think of where the person is revealed to be defeated by the dungeon boss. And even if there is, its not a bad idea. But judging by your other votes, its like you pick them out of a hat.--EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : CTRL-SHIFT-AWESOME! Hotkey for this fight... - McGillivray227 22:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I guess the bit about the Deku Princess and Darunia is pretty good. The rest could really apply to a great variety of bosses, though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Portal-Kombat about the one-sidedness, Odolwa stands very little chance--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Thinking purely off the top of my head, I see barely any obvious relations between these. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm, what exactly does that mean? You are supposed to read why they are similar, not guess why. And the idea is for them not to be blatantly obvious anyway... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda think Volvagia would win, so it wouldn't really be a fair fight.--Lincas1 23:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Tempting, but no. --AuronKaizer ''' 07:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, I'll go for this one. Should be fun. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 20:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the connections, but it feels like they apply more to the stories of the dungeons as a whole rather than the bosses; it just doesn't seem to fit. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow. I never noticed that. Brilliant! Super duh... 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Not that it doesn't have connections, it just doesn't have a "hook" factor. A same-old-same-old Boss vs. Boss fight. And besides I forsee too many Fire PWNS Grass votes.-- C2' / 01:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Vaati vs. Zant This would make one awesome fight if you ask me. They both are superb users of dark magic, have high pitched annoying voices, are (in theory) both part Sheikah, they have been used by Ganon one way or another and have similar taste in fashion. This is my first time doing this, so tell me if I messed up.--Lincas1 21:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not really sure about this... --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : I don't care for the connections, but I like the fight. Portal-Kombat : : Really PK? You oppose the above one but support this? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Me no like... - McGillivray227 22:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : One similarity is about incorrect theories. *sigh* -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Um, no. Just...no. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Major boss vs. major boss fights do not, will not, and should not be supported. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, a theory is just that, a THEORY. MY theory that is, and if you don't agree with it that's fine. Just don't criticise me about it. : : Simply for using theory as a comparison... also, the fight itself is bad. --AuronKaizer ' 07:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Agreeing with above comments concerning theory. -'Isdrakthül 23:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the fight, but it just doesn't seem right. You messed up. I did this type of fight my first time, too. Just keep trying. You will get better. :p Super duh... 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : ZANT PWNS VAATI IN A LANDSLIDE! REAL SHOCKER!......I also don't like this one so much.'-- C2' / 01:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : It looks interesting to me. Sir Real (talk) 22:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Simon vs. Take 'Em All On Proprietor Battle of the owners of monster fighting simulation.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Me like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Too obvious, one similarity and the latter is ultra lame. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I want to support, but it's kind of weird. They're not really similar characters, just connected through their mini-games. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Finally! One that I really like!--Lincas1 23:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : What Joe said, but I find the former lamer... - McGillivray227 23:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : I can agree with that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Not really feeling it. One connection and even that's strained, and I'm not too interested in the fight itself either. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Wah... Simon's cool but the other is a Jolene clone with none of the charisma. Portal-Kombat : : I don't find it "bad," as such, but it definitely doesn't get the blood a-percolating. --AuronKaizer ''' 07:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : BOTH ARE ALIVE!!!! So unlike you! But kinda good/weird... Super duh... 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I hate this one too. Jeezus, this isn't a very good week.-- C2' / 01:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : It could work. Sir Real (talk) 22:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Great! The 20:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Fraaz vs. [[Twinrova (Ocarina of Time)|Twinrova (''Ocarina of Time)]] Boss battle between the temple guardians who wield devastating fire and ice attacks. Fraaz appears to be one being who splits into two. Koume and Kotake, on the other hand, are two witches who have to fuse together to create Twinrova. In order to defeat these bosses, Link had to redirect elemental attacks between the pair. Portal-Kombat :: : I should use the 'pick out of a hat' method I suspect you use when voting for these, but its pretty good, so I'll support. I can think of other bosses/mini-bosses who would work here as well and I would rather see, but this is still a decent suggestion despite that.--EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd say it's pretty good. Better than anything else that's been suggested this week, in any case. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : "I guarantee that" Twinrova will win. Ingo the great (talk) 05:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Joe. I don't "pick anything out of a hat." If my votes seem inconsistent to you because you think that I support what you view as "weak" fights at seemingly random times, then consider that everyone here has different preferences. I may see potential where you see flaws, and vice versa. (And to Ingo: touche.) Portal-Kombat :: : Ok PK, its fair that we judge fights differentally and I should lighten up on how you vote. But I have to try to be fair to everyone and he has a point. So I'm changing my vote. If you judge decent fights (in my eyes anyway) almost solely by the idea that there is a probable winner, yours deserve to be judged that way too. So if RH or Lincas 1 don't oppose this, they are hypocrites. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 05:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Well to be fair, he was only listing reasons why he chose to oppose the fight instead of going neutral, so I guess he might have other reasons...possibly. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe, but I'm testing out just testing out the voting style. This will likely still win anyway if not other suggestions are made. And its not like I've never done the same thing before, which I'm sure I have. But when its a constant cycle of just weird reasons to vote for stuff, it irritates me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 06:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I dunno what constant cycle of weirdness you're referring to, but I'll rephrase my opposition to the other fight. While it is a unique concept when you consider the fact that both dungeon bosses capture/defeat a certain member of royalty, the "temples causing problems for the locals" is a common, recurring theme. Great Bay Temple had hot water boiling up the bay, the Stone Tower Temple curses the Kingdom of Ikana, Bongo Bongo kidnapped Impa and took her to the Shadow Temple. Actually, Nabooru was held prisoner in the Spirit Temple as well. I never thought of Odolwa as a "popular" boss either, although that's merely my personal preference. Volvagia on the other hand is a pretty powerful contender, because technically speaking fire burns plants. Perhaps Volvagia vs. Bongo Bongo would've worked out better, having sages trapped by bosses in temples. So, I think I've provided enough reasons for my oppose. Portal-Kombat : : Not that this is important to your point or anything, but I don't think the problem in the Great Bay was ever mentioned to be boiling water...I think it was just (completely inexplicably) making the water so murky that nobody could maneuver in it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :: : I seem to remember the fisherman saying the water was too warm or something like that...I could be wrong though. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : From what I can tell none of those match up with the description given for the suggestion though. Bong Bongo wasn't exactly causing trouble for the Sheikah that I know of. Koume and Kotake are Gerudo themselves so that wouldn't work. Nobody goes to the Great Bay Temple and is beaten by Gyorg. I mean your arguments are decent, I'll give you that. And they are way better than the "Volvagia will win" one. So with this, at least you have given legitimacy to your vote, but with that being said, your argument still isn't perfect. But, I will change to neutral to avoid any intense argument that may result from this, and going back to support is just embarassing at this point. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 06:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : per discussion. Still a good suggestion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 06:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I had to support something... this one is the least weak of weak links. --AuronKaizer ' 07:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Hooray for one-sidedness! --'DekuStick '' '' : : I like it. - McGillivray227 20:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : It might be one-sided, it might not. Either way, the connections are good. -'Isdrakthül' 23:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't get. Polar opposites. Super duh... 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : ^^ That is why it is a good fight. It's original, the "polar" opposites part is what he was going for.'-- C2' / 01:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : To be honest, I was thinking about suggesting this fight myself.--Lincas1 21:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I love it! I'd really like to see this one! Sir Real (talk) 22:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I really like this one! The 20:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Dekadin vs. Kamo Battle of the depressed (read: emo) guys who figure into their games' sidequests. Also, at least to me, this is interesting seeing as how Kamo got totally creamed the last time he was in the ToC. --AuronKaizer ' 15:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : This seems good enough to get my vote of confidence. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this. Ingo the great (talk) 17:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like! - McGillivray227 19:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes. --'DekuStick '' '' : : It's okay, Emo kids! Pokemon hurt themselves in their confusion too! -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Good, good. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Best fights are the balanced ones. I don't see a clear victor, so this will be an interesting one to try. Portal-Kombat : : It's good, but as for personal preference I don't care for it particularly. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good, but we had a similar fight not too long ago.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight, but I think it is too soon for Kamo again. Super duh... 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : We had a similar fight, not too long ago, but this is a little different, it will probably be more fair, and it is overall a good suggestion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. It is a little blah.....but is more fair and orginal than the one we had earlier. I just mindlessly like it okay?!'-- C2' / 01:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : The emo comment was a little much, but the fight should be interesting. --Lincas1 21:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Blaaz vs. Fraaz Both are from a diiferent handheld DS zelda game, Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks, respectively. They both split up and breath fire. Both you use the Boomerang to defeat. They are also early on in each game. And one is based on the other, so with one is your favourite? FONT COLOR="darkslateblue" they are too simalar in my opinion Super duh... 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Because they seem to have been intended to be similar, no... - McGillivray227 01:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : It's better than the ONE-SIDEDNESS of the other one... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : You said it yourself...one is based on the other. Any similarities they've accumulated are therefore most likely intentional. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:01, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Also, fire+ice > fire by itself = One-Sided Fight. Portal-Kombat : : -_- --AuronKaizer ''' 11:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : What? Just...I dunno not seeing it.-- C2' / 01:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :: : Ummmm? Are you sure you didn't mean to oppose or something? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm gonna have to agree with Portal-Kombat, it's just too one-sided.--Lincas1 21:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : How exactly is this one-sided? And I notice despite that, you support the Twinrova fight which is about 10 times more predicatable than this. Dude, you need to be more consistent. I even predicted you would support the Twinrova fight about 5 posts up from you. Like...? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments Another relatively weak week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, guess I should have saved my suggestion from last week for this week aye? --AuronKaizer ' 07:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought "emo" started out as a band, then was a genre of music, and eventually a term used to refer to people who were "emotionally disturbed". I've been wrong before, though. Sir Real (talk) 11:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Good thing she wasn't around for this. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 12:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage